


Of Witches and Eldritch Whispers

by RileyOMalley



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyOMalley/pseuds/RileyOMalley
Summary: For all the lively havoc that Dr. Venture and crew deal with daily, this leaves a bit more concern in the minds of friends and family. Venture finds himself plagued with something otherworldly, slowly losing sleep and potentially his sanity because of itWho else is he to call upon when his companions cannot sate such beasts?
Kudos: 4





	1. Preface of a Mad Man

If one were to describe stubbornness, the very definition would be that of Dr. Venture. Alongside it a very, very aggravated portrait of the scientist.

Recent events were unlike those of the considerably stressful and strange norm of the Venture Estate. No business, no arching. This was something completely different. One would say otherworldly, what with the rude awakening Dr. Venture had beem witness to.

Bizarre dreams, states of reality with which he blatantly brushed off ad nothing more than stress, or some other convoluted reasoning as to why it was happening.

The doctor sat frustratedly in his work chair, the bags under his eyes easily noticeable. He stated back at the others who'd congregated in his work space, all with their own levels of concern.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!! You're all getting worked up over nothing when I've got better things to do!"

Two of the men shared glances, Pete White and Billy Quizboy to be specific. The taller of the two fidgeted in place.

"Look, Venture, not that we want to keep you from all that, but you gotta admit the past week had been a little strange. More than usual, dontchya think?"

Billy nodded in agreement. "Really peculiar if you ask me. We've all been through some weird shit. Like, hoodoo voodoo weird kind of levels of trippy shit. But this ? This is new."

Venture just sunk further into his seat, face distorting further in a frustrated pursing of his lips and furrow of brow. He attempted to spew continued arguments against his friends nagging of the issue, thrusting his form to stand - for it only to crumple on the ground like a rag doll.

Pete and Billy moved quickly to help Venture up, checking his pulse to which he weakly protested.

He hadnt wanted to be babied. This wasnt anything more than some other bullshit that came to plague his life, like everything else. He simply wished to ignore it.

The cold hard facts however were clear - he was going off hairbrained attempt of resisting sleep so as not to be faced with those nightmares again. The constant intake of caffeine and other sketchy supplements did not suppress the creeping voices in his mind. At times they echoed familiar voices of the past. But others they sounded...frightening.

"Okay, i can't stand idly by while you're like this."

Venture grunted. "I'm fine, White-"

Pete shoved him back on the chair, his hands on the man's shoulders. "Ive seen enough trauma to know that is a lot of cockamamy bullshit, Venture. Don't even start to argue this - I know the signs, I've been there my friend and we are getting you help,"

"What else is there to even try??? I don't need to be getting more people involved in my life right now. I deal with enough as is!!" He trusted his arms in the air before resting his face in his hands with a tired groan.

Billy rubbed his chin, pacing about in thought over the current predicament. It was different....but how exactly so? It would do no good to let this be ignored, especially when it came to other problems like arch nemesises knocking down Venture's door. 

Then he got an idea.

"I know exactly who to call for this very thing. He may be our best bet."

Dr. Venture looked up through the cage of fingers splayed on his face.

He knewcexctly what Billy was getting at. Who He was referring to. As much as he didn't mind the person in question, he didn't like where this was going at all.


	2. House Call pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be a bit short in the beginning, but may gradually grow longer as the story progresses. Thank you for reading!

After some deliberation (and countless stubborn arguments later of getting Venture to lay the fuck down), Pete and Billy set out to contact the first person that came to mind.

Dr. Orpheus. A man well known for his ethereal studies as well as his exuberant and exaggerated behavior. Nonetheless, it was probably better to bring such a inquiry to him than some potential presumed spiritualist.

That and well - neither man were comfortable recalling what Venture had been through for the past week. Bodily functions be damned, anxiety riddled ravings and the displays of a man seemingly possessed.

Or that was just the sleep deprivation. They couldn't be too careful either way.

Orpheus ran his fingers through his salt and peppered beard, peering down at his friend quizzically. Left, right, tilting about, poking about here and there until Venture protested.

"This is quite the conundrum. You've found yourself in quite the pickle this time, Venture."

"That is...an understatement."

"Mmm. Truly. Don't suppose you can recall anything you did prior to this week long terror, hm?"

Venture pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as Orpheus examined his mind further. Clouded, strange...something lingering...

"All I can tell you is I was in the middle a big breakthrough in a project, to which i was going to present to the board of directors - but didn't thanks to these knuckleheads." He jutted a finger towards Billy and Pete.

The two frowned in unison. "Hey! Not like you gave us a heads up on what could go wrong with that thing!" Billy tutted crossing his arms.

"For real. You wanted some extra support, but you failed to prep your hype men. What was that thing supposed to do anyway?" Pete placed a hand on his hip, tilting his head. “You should be grateful we pulled you from that exhibit before you started sputtering nonsense and who knows – you mighta started actin' like a crazed monkey tossin' his feces around.”

Dr. Venture waved Orpheus' hands away and sunk back in his seat in the living room. All of this was proving a consistent headache for him, he just wanted to be left alone.

"What i -was- doing was working with multidimensional theory and practice. Id already dabbled with time shifts and wanted to go that much further."

Orpheus' brow furrowed, resulting in a worked brow from Venture.

"What? Why that face- what are you thinking?"

Orpheus took in a deep breath. His eyes closed. "I do not wish to critique your life choices, nor do I mean any offense. But by what I've gathered - you have opened yourself up to something not of this world, Doctor."

Venture sat forward leaning his arms on his legs. "Aaand that's important, how? What - did i touch on something gross and otherworldly or what? You can help me with something like this, right?"

Orpheus does not speak. 

"...you do this weird magic-y shit and deal with this all the time! Of all the times you get quiet - why now?"

Furthered silence leaves even Pete and Billy to look on with worry.

Venture aggravatedly waves his arms about, standing to meet Orpheus' eyes. 

"You're kidding - the last person who probably would have something to say on this, let alone something to do - you don't do you?"

"Venture, I do wish to help. I cannot simply let something like this fester."

"Well then why don't you?? I mean, come on, just do one of your weird hazy witch - warlock ah...something or other rituals and be done with it! Then I can get back to my own business and-"

Venture felt his shoulders grabbed suddenly, rising a yelp from the middle-aged man. Orpheus stared at him with great intent, leaving him to retract a bit in his hold.

"Thus is no laughing matter, Venture. This is far beyond the reaches of my own skills. Whatever it is, you have left an opening both by your hubris and your distracted mind. It had latched and if not treated will consume you whole."

"Consume him whole?? What - what's attached itself to the doc so bad??" We're Pete able, he'd look much whiter than he is normally by the claims of Orpheus.

Billy chimed in. "I swore it woulda been something you could have taken care of. Maybe. But if it's too complicated even for you...what..what do we do?"

Orpheus furrowed his pointed brow and tightened his lips in thought. He so desperately wanted to warn Dr. Venture of his predicament and the intensity of the matter at hand. He was caught up in something far darker than the mysticism that even Orpheus was familiar with. This was ancient, eons before mankind even blinked in this plane of reality. 

He turned to Venture, who looked almost expectantly at his companion. Sure he was stubborn, and as much as he could argue until the cows came up about the entirety of it – something in him was scared for his well being. He wasn't getting any younger, and no amount of scientific fact could ease his addled mind.

Orpheus clasped his hands together with a final released breath. “I've...some thoughts. I will do my best to try what I can if only to ease your pain. I've a few tricks up my sleeves. If they do not help you...then I'll have to look into my contacts.”

Billy nodded glancing over to the tired Dr. Venture, patting his arm. “Same with us, doc. We got your back. We've been through worse – right?”

All he could do was nod, offering a meek smile at best before looking over to Orpheus once more. 

“So...what other plans do you have in mind?”

Orpheus offered a sympathetic look before standing just a bit taller. “I'll need a few things is all before I continue. Don't suppose you have witch hazel, ragwort, and a six legged goat on hand, do you?”


	3. House Call pt. 2

Hours had long since passed and Dr. Venture was at his wits end. A consistent immediate regret came over him as he allowed Dr. Orpheus to try his attempts at alleviating his cursed ailments, and little was left to be desired. He'd almost preferred the sweet embrace of death at this point rather than sitting through another of the mystic's rituals. 

Unfortunate for him he was not blessed with such luck – his bodyguard Brock Samson had made his way back to the complex, and though he felt akin to the Doctor's opinions, he wasn't allowing him such peace. Venture could not break from the hold of the much stronger man, who at times would even hold him captive while Orpheus performed. 

It was not a fun time for anyone. Well...maybe the goat. 

Dr. Venture was currently relinquishing his body of everything that remained (or not) in his stomach, Profusely vomiting and finding a new home with the porcelain throne, whilst Brock and Orpheus took a break in the kitchen. The other two kept to the door just in case.

Brock leaned back in his seat watching Orpheus pace about with his coffee. “So we considerin' everything bust at this point? Not judgin' how you do your business but...the doc doesn't seem to be any better sorts than how we was days ago.”

Orpheus sighed heavily. “Truly, not my intention. I had to at least try, but it seems my sense of the situation is too close to truth than anything else. There is something far greater at work here, which is what worries me.”

Brock took a sip of his coffee and quirked a brow at Orpheus. “So, like, how deep in shit is Venture? Not surprised he got caught up in it but what sort of trouble we talkin' here?”

“Far more than simple curses. Far worse than even the most ancient hoodoo magic. Tell me, are you familiar with that of eldritch lore, Brock?” 

Placing his arm on the back of his chair, Brock just shrugged. “Heard about it, wasn't all that interested. Figured it was just fairy tales on some really fucked up level.”

Floating his mug to the counter Orpheus took his seat nearby. “Though mostly found in books, it like anything else is seeped in a much deeper reality, my friend. This is something otherworldly, of an ancient abomination that does not simply act on physical violence. It is that which delves and wriggles into the mind and warps one's perception. So much that it will kill you from the inside by sheer madness.”

Scrunching up his nose, Brock sat forward. Yeah, definitely something more complicated, despite his skepticism of the whole ordeal or even the legitimacy of it. “Nothing can unhinge itself from him at this point, eh? Can't just wash his mind of it or somethin?”

Orpheus shook his head. “Unfortunately no. Were it so simple, many would have not suffered as they did under such pretenses. Nevertheless – I'm not giving up. Though I cannot help him myself, I do know someone that may have a better grasp on it.”

Moving from his seat, Orpheus began to head off from the kitchen, before halting and turning back to Brock. 

“Keep an eye on the doctor, this may take a bit.”

“Gotchya.”

A few more hours, a few more dry heaves later, the group of men had gathered in the living room after a bit of recouping. Orpheus had explained his absence by means of contacting a fellow mystic, and in this he was to summon them in Venture's home for better inspection. 

Oprheus had just finished illustrating the summoning circle of runes on the floor as the others watched, varying gazes of interest and lackluster gazes, he snapped his fingers upon the final mark. Stepping out of the circle he made a final inspection to be sure everything was prepared properly. 

“So who exactly is this contact of yours? I don't recall you mentioning many people in your repertoire of connections, Orpheus.” 

Orpheus turned on Venture's inquiry to look at him, brushing away some dust off his cloak. “I've little reason to speak of my contacts, lest it prove important. Do not assume I lack in such, Venture. Especially since this one may be your only hope at this point.”

Dr. Venture just shrugged in gesture of halting his prodding, though it would hardly stop him. “Okay, fair, but like...am I going to suffer through the same pointless and weird rituals like you put me through? They aren't some sort of eccentric weirdo, are they? I don't think I can suffer through those cheese curds again.”

“Isn't that awfully rude of you to assume such? All things considered you aren't really the most straight and narrow either.” Billy retorted, leaving Pete to chuckle behind his hand. This only resulted in a scrunched up look of disapproval from the doctor, rolling his eyes. 

“Like you have any right to speak of 'straight and narrow' Quizboy.” 

“Hey!”

Brock shifted in his spot on the couch, tired of the bickering. “Alright, pipe down before I strap you all down.”

Orpheus pinching his nose felt a sense of relief once Brock garnered their attention once more. “This particular contact happens to be a colleague of mine, who also happened to have studied at the same college that I have. They are very astute and linked in years of study to something of this very caliber with which you are troubled by. I'll leave your questions to them once they arrive.”

Waiting until everything was still and quiet, Orpheus begun to chant quietly under his breath. Unlike his usual poetic vernacular, this was low and guttural. It was rhythmic, growing in volume and intensity just as the imagery he'd illustrated did. The runes began to glow, flickering with an essence that was almost hypnotizing. 

The more he chanted, in what language none would be familiar with, the more they pulsed. His hands extending high above him as the room seemed to grow oddly dark, the onlooker's vision tunneling in hyper focus to the task at hand. A force of wind kicked up suddenly, a tunnel of light flashing from the summoning circle in grandiose display. 

Orpheus stepped back after a moment near toppling from the intense power with which he needed to expel to even complete this ritual, all of them watched as the colors shifted rapidly. Finally settling on a violet hue, a humanoid shape begun to form by every molecule within that circle, strands of hair shifting from the top of the head, and fingers extending by the shapes of hands. Molding to something of great power.

Purple hues shifted to that of light skin, dark contrasted garb and lavender colored hair. Accents of gold and silver decorated the individual, the shape of red rimmed glasses forming on their face, and now large hat adorned their crown. 

The colors and sparkling cosmic energy would subside, the light returning to the room as the group tried to regain their sight, they were met with Orpheus' contact, fully formed.

There stood a woman, dressed in large dark witch had that exuded galactic energies from beneath, long lavender hair draped about her form running to her hips in length. The entirety of her outfit was black, save for the cape which acted similarly like her hat, various accessories from crystals to an astral necklace and earrings adorned her form. Red rimmed glasses sat upon warm skin, a sprinkling of freckles upon her cheeks. 

Her eyes finally opened to them. An array of shimmering colors atop warm brown. Her voice of moderate, slightly honeyed and succinct in tone.

“Orpheus – explain as to why I have been summoned – you interrupted a very important business meeting.”


	4. A Curt Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contact is in, and she sees what her colleague mentions was true. Unfortunately the prognosis spells less than simplicity for Dr. Venture's predicament.

The small witch stood before them as all magic finally dispersed, eyeing the group around her before her gaze returned to Orpheus. He offered her an apologetic glance.

"My most sincerest apologies, madam, were it in my repertoire I'd haveeft you alone. My compatriots are dealing with something far out of my spectrum, unfortunately."

The tall man stood beside her now, garnering a serious gaze with a worked brow, her brown eyes trailing back to the group in question removing her hat all the while. A rag tag bunch more or less, perhaps the ones she'd heard all the stories about from time to time whence Orpheus paid visit to her realm, though little to the imagination.

Her eyes locked on one immediately - Dr. Venture - taking no pause in pacing quickly over to him and leering. Her nose twitched. He looked positively confused, and a little nervous.

"I...take it that...you are the contact Orpheus mentioned. Doctor Thaddeus Venture, and...you are?"

She only squinted harder. "You stink."

Venture sputtered in response. "Ex-excuse me???"

"Mr. Venture you positively wreak of something unholy. It's making my skin crawl."

"Well...you aren't entirely wrong..but this is unsolicit- Orpheus you can't be serious!"

The raceuous laughter off to the side did not help matters.

The witch stood straight, lifting her hat into the air and with a snap, it exited this realm. "Please, don't take my words too harshly - i do mean well. It is just hard not to react when someone is plagued with such eldritch curses. I thought he was joking."

Venture's face grew deadpan. "...so was I. You ...you can't actually be serious about this."

"Quite serious. You are plagued with what one would find in the countless tales akin to H.P.Lovecraft, sans the blatant racism. Please, don't prove me wrong in that regard, doctor."

The others began to shift now as the witch inspected him further, despite him struggling against her touch.

"So if that is the case...what can you do to help? Not judging your expertise by any means, ma'am, but we weren't really given a brief on ah...well you." Pete chipped in, a slightly concerned look upon his face towards Venture.

"Yeah uh...that and for the years we've known each other, there's only been like - what - one or two other supernatural incidents before? Scary but..." Billy scratched at his eyed, making a small noise when the woman glanced up at him. Her eyes held a glimmer that was almost too ethereal.

She stepped back and cleared her throat. "Right. I always get too immediately involved when a job is presented..."

"Matriarch Riley O'Malley, extra- planar and ancient eldritch and cosmic beings are my expertise and main form of study. I am one of a select few who have witnessed such realities with little scarring upon my very soul and person. Apologies." Riley gave a curt bow,clasping her hands behind her back.

"As I'm sure you know, i am a long time colleague and friend of Byron's, and will often consult him in certain matters or vice versa." Orpheus only chuckled, having relaxed a bit now.

"She was top of her class for a good century if i recall." Riley batted at him lightly, her serious demeanor breaking momentarily with a cracked smile. She turned back to them.

"Because of this I've given consideration for your ailments and wish to help. It is within my sights now, and as one who can remotely assist - it is my duty."

Venture's brow rose in surprise moving to stand and brushing himself off. "Well alright, progress! The sooner I can be rid of this, the better!" He placed his hips on his hands, a triumphant smile returning.

"So What all is it gonna take then, Ms. O'Malley? Figure no different than what Orpheus over here had me doing..."

"Venture..." Orpheus spoke quietly, a finely agitated yet concerned look upon his face. "It is not so simple, I"m afraid."

Riley nodded, idly drawing runes in the air. "He is correct. This is nothing like, let's say, a common cold. It is far deeper and takes much preparation, let alone process to separate from. I will have to take some time and be on call within the vicinity."

Ventures brow fell once more. "Which...means?"

"I will have to stay for around mn...three months."

"THREE MONTHS??!"

Riley looked to him in a lackadaisical manner, moving about as she begun to inspect the large flat, Venture following her with a barrage of complaints.

The other four looked between each other, most befuddled and lacking much else to say, save for Brock.

"Well, this just got more complicated. There's really no other way about this, eh Orpheus?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It is out of my hands as well. I will be on call if needed, but this is her territory now."

The large man squinted, letting out a sigh and hoisting himself from the couch. "How can we be sure she can be trusted? Sure she's your colleague, but..."

Orpheus clasped his hands behind his back, standing upright as he gazed curiously at Brock. "Though she seems otherworldly and had witnessed far more than any mortal man. Even potentially on the cusp of madness herself - I would trust her with my life. That should speak enough of trust."

"That and well, you could always ask her of anything else, just to be sure."


	5. The Doctor Is In

Despite all qualms, despite all resistance that echoed through the halls of the Venture flat - no one could turn back now. As much as Venture detested the hand he was dealt, in more ways than one, he would admit that the more his condition was brought to his attention, the worse he actually felt. Far more than anything else he'd faced, and the consistent itching at the back of his head was starting to grate on him.

His stubbornness however stayed strong throughout all of this.

Riley had only eased the minds of the residents in the Venture home, having no need to take up space whether they had the extra room or not. She was able to relocate her pocket dimension to be close to the vicinity of her current job, which made everything much more simple. Locale wise anyway. It gave her all the access to any of her supplies whilst also being less trouble in physical presence. But of course...she had the worst timing. Not only did she settle herself in his home so suddenly, she was popping up at the worst times!!

After a weirdly awkward breakfast, Riley had need to study Venture further to get a better read on the man, with whom was protesting incessantly. How she couldn't just schedule these sort of things was beyond him. He had so much more important things to get to, and he was already behind schedule! Here yet again after only a few days he was stuffed awkwardly against the couch of his living room, being poked and prodded by this strange woman!!

Usually he wouldn't mind, but this was ridiculous. Brock had been idling nearby.

"You're kidding, right?"

The witch shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Venture. I've seen and experienced things far than you can possibly comprehend." 

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Dr. Venture retorted, rolling his eyes. 

Brock, resting against the wall, decided to chime in. "So is this, what, like a possession? Cursed for all eternity sort of situation or..."

"Yes and no. It all determines where it stubbornness lies. Sometimes it's simple curiosity. As I mentioned upon arriving...sometimes it digs deeper."

Venture grimaced. "So what, can't you just like...wriggle your fingers, spout some incantations and make this all go away?? I'm a very busy man you know." He followed with a huff, pulling his head out of her hands. "I just think this is a whole lot of unnecessary exposition over nothing! There's a high possibility I could debunk a lot of these issues with just scientific test alo-"

Riley's hands clamped tightly to Venture's knees, right in his face with her own a the man gave a yelp.

"Tell me...Thaddeus Venture...what is it that you fear the most?"

Brock tensed, ready to leap if there was a need for it, a steady eye on the witch. 

"I...ah..." Venture stuttered.

Her brown eyes glimmered, boring holes into his own. "Do you fear most the end of your days in excruciating madness, or per chance the lack of time to provide the world with your scientific prowess because of it?"

He began to open his mouth, then close it again. For all that attitude, it seemed to deflate in an instant. "...ah...uh...all of the...above...I..." He spoke again, voice meek. "Everything."

Riley leans closer. "Though you may disagree with my methods, Dr. Venture – I am your only hope at this point. Otherwise, that pretty little mind of yours is going to deteriorate at a much faster pace than it already is. You want to save that, provide the world with your knowledge – you need me. I don't wish to repeat that."

"O-okay."

As though nothing transpired, her demeanor changes back and she stands curtly, the sweetest smile on her face.

"Perfect. Good to see our agreement is not as wavering as I'd assumed prior. Thank you for allowing me to house my dimension near your home, by the way. As agreed, before I take any further steps, I'll go under questioning and provide my qualifications. Then we'll proceed on ridding you of these terrible nasties, hm?" RIley gives one stroke through his beard, making her exit. 

Brock's gaze lingers on her before looking back to Dr. Venture.

"Orpheus knows some strange people. You okay there, doc?"

Venture had just been sitting, curled in on himself after Riley had made her exit, staring off into space. Brock was wondering if he should ask again, until the doctor spoke up with a break in his voice.

"Y-yeah I'm. I'm fine. Plenty...fine. I...hm. I just- I kinda hate it."

Brock turned slightly, a quirk of his brow. "I don't really blame you. The situation's more complicated than you're used to getting yourself stuck in."

Venture shook his head, flopping back into the couch. 

"...then what?"

A deep sigh escaped the doctor, deflating further with a grimace on his face. 

"...I hate that I liked that she did -that-."

Brock had no words. The mild face journey was enough as he took his leave, spinning on his heel to go and interrogate their new house guest for some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll have been enjoying this ridiculousness. Mostly doing this for fun and myself.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and would love to see me do more, consider tossing me a tip!
> 
> https://www.ko-fi.com/rileyomalley


	6. Interview With A Witch

"So what am i to expect out of this...interrogation? Are you going to try to squeeze all secrets out of me, Mr. Samson?" The witch inquired, taking the seat offered to her in what looked to be an office of some kind. Brock simply grunted in thought as he took the seat opposite of hers behind the desk.

"Unless i see fit to reason to do so, no. No - just gotta get a general idea of you. Who or what you're associated with before going forward with all this." He exhaled throigh his nose, digging through until he found the proper clipboard and sat back. This was the least of how he wanted to spend his time.

"Im not usually the one suited for This kind of thing, but doc hasn't really been great with keeping staff, and there aren't many others I'd see fit for interviews. Save for maybe one of the Venture boys but..."

Riley gave a curt smile, crossing a leg over the other. "The sort to mean well but far from professional?" Brock strained a bit, but did chuckle softly.

"Something like that. They get into enough trouble as is. Now then-

What is your occupation?"

"Witch, specifically in enchantment, necromancy and transfiguration. By professional status, i would be considered a level 7."

Brock just quirks his brow and continued. "Alright...what are, if any, organizations you are currently affiliated with?"

"Perhaps not known by your various organizations - Solely work on my own, but loosely associated with the Order of Antiquean and Iridescence. Specifically studied under eldritch abominations and astronomical phenomenons."

"Snrk, that sounds convoluted." 

Riley just laughed, idling with a strand of her lilac hair. "Tell me about it. Honestly down to brass tax the entirety of it was some basic magic. I think they just liked to sound cool and mysterious." She just shook her head, which gained an equally coy smirk from the body guard.

"Yeah, we deal with that a lot around here. Would fit right in with all the other kooks both villain and hero alike."

Riley just shot him a playful questioning glance. "Are ypu implying im a villain, Mr. Samson?" He was in the middle of filling out some of the paperwork before returning his gaze to her.

"Can't be too sure, to be honest. I know nothing of ypu or of this magical mumbo jumbo, and i highly doubt you have many records to your name. Can't be too careful.

Unless you intend to prove yourself as such."

Well, that felt like an increasingly tempting challenge in her opinion - but were this any other situation and not a potential favor to her dear friend Orpheus, she would have tried. For now, chaos will have to stay hungry.

Lifting a hand and a flourish of her wrist, she snapped her fingers and a small time appeared. Floating in mid air, she brought it to her and sifted through the aged pages, stripping from them a bright and colorful energy, before shifting it into a simple card shape.

Leaning forward, she offered it to Brock. He took it from her to inspect it.

"I feel this will make it easier for you. I personally do not know how connected my schools and associations are with the material plane, but i do know such have been helpful from time to time, often on secrecy. That and i went to the same college as Orpheus had so - that is another reference."

Brock just nodded, slipping the card in with the paperwork. If he could delay it, that was good enough for him. "Thanks. Really speeds up the process...kinda. Appreciate it. So ah...what exactly you gonna do?"

Riley just tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Brock leaned forward in his seat, clapping jis hands together on the desk. "What sort of methods you lookin to use to rid the doc of these uh...demons? Entities? Whatever the hell they are. We're not talking like...overdrawn rituals or any harm in the process..right?"

She couldn't help but lean in now, resting head in her hand while also on the table. "Does such a thought make you squeamish? I would never have pegged you for a softie."

"Nah, it's nothing like that. I don't get squeamish. Just gotta know what you're looking to do, before i have to consider brute force. Don't like what's going on, but im still his bodyguard."

Riley watched Brock for a few moments, her fingers lacing together as brown eyes plummeted with a knowing gaze. Despite his outward stoic exterior, and blatant need to state such a job - she could easily see how protective he was of this family.

It was cute really. As much as Brock would love to strangle Dr. Venture from time to time.

"I understand. I come from neutral ground, so my methods can be a little uncouth and eccentric at times. But, should it be requested i refrain from certain things, i will do as instructed. I only want the best for my client."

Brock gave a curt nod. "Good to know. Just want to cover all grounds is all. Standard procedure, you know the drill. Keep up communication and i won't have to kill you." The smirk only teased the chaotic side of her further.

The challenge tasted far too sweet.

Riley bit her lip before righting herself, joining him as they stood to their feet. Mutually offering hands in a firm handshake. A gentle spark shot from her to him, upon parting left him to shake it out.

"Samson. I would not hold it against you, as it would be against my code of conduct. I understand this all too well. That and..." She snickered as he inspected his hand before looking back in her direction.

"...i certainly wouldn't mind the challenge either way." 

The energy was palpable, and thick enough to cut with a knife, the gaze netween the two both daring and weirdly...flirtatious? 

"If it ever comes to it. Sure, why not. I warn ya, tho. I won't play fair." Brock watched as Riley spun on her heel, beginning to walk out of the office before stopping, looking over her shoulder.

"That's alright. Neither do I."

With a snap, the corporeal form of the witch dispersed into starlight, leaving an array of sparkling glitter behind.


	7. Morning Coffee

The preliminary stages upon acceptance of her current job had not been as brief as it had seen. That was only one layer of a multitude of security protocols, countless references, and the undying servitude with which she could not entirely budge from.

Once that was out of the way, Riley could take her first few steps into deconstructing the matters at hand.

It was the new morning, Dr Venture rising a bit late into the morning from the fitful sleep he'd become unfortunately accustomed to, scratching at his achy body while his brain attempted to fathom the material plane shuffling his way to the kitchen.

He had not expected to see Ms. O'Malley, at least not immediately, leaning on a counter with a cup of coffee idly hazing out the window. The silence palpable, he have a gentle cough and muttered a good morning. Brown eyes glimmered as they fell on the man, a small smile coming 5o the witch's lips.

"Good morning, Mr. Venture. Coffee?"

Bloodshot eyes hung on the offer until he finally gave a nod of his head. " Yes, thank you. Ill probably need more than one." In tandem with his words, his hand rubbed across the expanse of his face, taking a seat. Riley was courteous enough to bring him his cup before joining him.

"Much as I want to agree with that statement, i feel that would be detrimentsl to your already adled mind."

One sip of his coffee he just sat back exasperated. "Says the one who works around this kind of crap for fun. All tho talk of abominations just sounds like a load of fictional crock and people who have taken way too many drugs."

Riley looked on with an unamused expression. "Please don’t argue with me on that Mr. Venture - it reflects poorly upon you and makes my opinion of you even lower than it already was."

Venture sighed fiddling with his coffee mug. "Look – not that I'm trying to step all over your beliefs or whatever, but I really don't see the point of these convoluted methods. It's one thing with Orpheus – this is starting to feel more like a twelve step program than an exorcism."

Riley laughs. "Exorcism?? Oh sweet Mantorok Venture, I'm not some cheesy priest from a B-Movie in the seventies. I'm easier on the eyes, certainly."

With a snort and a roll of his eyes, he gave a wary smile in her direction. "Could have fooled me. You're not wrong there. So how long exactly is this whole process going to take anyway?"

"Hmm, well. This is a very intricate situation - so it's going to take some time. I'll have to familiarize myself with your mental capacities, poke around at your insides, see If you bend as though your will has been positively broken."

Venture had no words. Only that of a concerned stare. Riley couldn't help but bark a laugh waving her hand at him.

"I'm just messing with you, Venture!" Though under her breath 'Only partially.' "But I'm not wrong that it'll take some of my own testing and various rituals to be done. Give it...a month?"

Venture didn't really give the look of confidence in her direction. He was practically gulping his coffee down now. "Sounds like a cocktail for a year long migraine to me."

"Well I promise you, you are in good hands. That and being the generous woman that I am, I'll extend the knowledge to you that my methods not only include the extraction of eldritch entities, but also healing touch."   
Long since shifting in her spot, she whirled a finger about the site, promptly booking his nose.

Venture's nose wrinkled at the touch, chuckling nervously before turning more towards her, his head resting upon a fist. "Really now? What we talkin' like...allergy inducing aromas or we talkin' soothing like hot massages?"

He quirked brow, a hint of a grin coming leaning on the dining table.

Riley, with a tight lipped smile, clasped her hands together a little too tightly. "I'd advise you to empty your mind of that filth before I erase your memories myself, Venture."

The one drawback to being so versed in the ways of the mind - she was often very perceptive of their innermost thoughts as well.

Trying to clean over his attempted flirtation, Riley pat his hand and bid him adieu for the day. "Ill need your mind sharp and as attentive as it can be soon. Then we'll see where we csn get started."

The doctor held onto a bit of promise in hoped such speculations would be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this is going a lol slow. I'm just fleshing it out as I go and may refine it a lol later.


End file.
